iTurn 18
by ChristineCan
Summary: Spencer always felt he had a strong connection with Sam, but her age always prevented any real development. Now Sam is about to turn 18 and Spencer doesn't know how to react.  Spam
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

It was early morning and the Shay loft was still, the only coherent sound was the rustling of grocery bags originating from the kitchen. Spencer basked in the comfort of his bed, listening to the muted crinkling of plastic as Carly unloaded birthday party necessities. Sam would turn eighteen in less than twenty-four hours, Spencer knew this all too well. It was the day he dreaded ever since he and Sam were introduced several years ago.

A sickening feeling arose in Spencer's abdomen as he left the peacefulness of the soft cushion beneath him and stood, entering a realm of defeat. In the past, any time Spencer had encountered an inappropriate thought of Sam, her age was always there to tame his wild imagination before it became overwhelming. There were legalities in place to prevent him from doing anything unethical. But now all of those roadblocks were about to be lifted, leaving Spencer with a clear path to tarnish the innocence of Samantha Puckett.

With a groan, Spencer made his way down the hall with sluggish ambition rubbing his eyes and his mind free of omniscience. When he entered the main level of the apartment Carly didn't waste any time demanding his assistance.

"Oh, you _are_ home. Hurry up and put the rest of this junk food away," Carly scrambled.

"Well good morning to you too kid," Spencer retorted sarcastically as Carly plopped a full bag of groceries into Spencer's tired arms.

"I'm gonna call Sam and invite her over for birthday breakfast burritos. So make yourself useful. I don't want her here with all this stuff laying around," Carly ordered, motioning to the immense amount of bags scattered throughout the kitchen.

"Birthday breakfast burritos? Now, does it have to be my birthday-,"

"Yes, you can have one too," Carly sighed.

"Awesome!" Spencer exclaimed, raising a fist in triumph.

Carly picked up her phone and began to dial when the door swung open and Sam barged in.

"Where are my burritos?" Sam yelled anxiously, scanning the entire kitchen for her delicious birthday present.

"How did you- I was just about to- They're on the counter," Carly surrendered, bewildered and astounded.

But Spencer's thoughts were elsewhere as he watched Sam rush to the countertop and begin to devour the entire plate of Mexican cuisine.

"Mam, dis is a goof bureo," Sam mumbled, mouth still half full.

"I got 'em from that place 'Burritos BurritosBurritos' down the street. I was gonna make them myself but-"

"Noooo," Spencer and Sam chimed in simultaneously, looking at each other with relief.

"Hey, whats wrong with my cooking?" Carly furrowed her brow, questioning with angst.

"Na- Nothing. Right Sam?" Spencer nudged towards Carly, both eyebrows raised in attempt to get Sam to follow his lead.

But Sam didn't catch the hint, "Nothing. If you don't have any taste buds," She replied nonchalantly.

Spencer slumped over dramatically and dropped on to the couch.

"Hm," Carly grunted, lifting her chin up at Sam and stomping her way up the stairs with frustration.

"What'd I say?" Sam asked, plopping down next to Spencer and sprawling out across the couch.

Spencer could feel his throat close as Sam rested her feet on his lap. Her wiggling toes roamed dangerously close to his groin. Though, obviously uncomfortable with her position, Sam overlooked any overt sign of Spencer's struggle to keep his composure.

"Sooo, what did you get me?" Sam blurted out.

"Huh?"

Spencer was trying so hard to keep his mind off of Sam's wondering feet that her words fell on deaf ears.

"What did ya get me? You know, for my birthday," Sam poked Spencer's nose with her big toe, snapping him back to reality.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Well, you will just have to wait and see then, won't cha?" Spencer joked, tickling the underside of Sam's right foot.

"Hey, uncool!" Sam giggled, throwing both legs off his lap and lunging forward with a closed fist in one fell swoop.

But Spencer was quicker than Sam had expected, grabbing hold of her fist with an open palm and wrestling her back down on the couch.

Spencer was hovering closely over Sam as she squirmed to escape his possession. Sam struggled against his power. She managed to knock Spencer's arm out from under him, causing him to lose his leverage and collapse on top of her.

His body pressed hard against hers, rising and falling as they chuckled uncontrollably. Paralyzed with hysterics, the two of them remained intertwined until they were virtually crying with laughter.

Soon after their snickering subsided, Sam locked eyes with Spencer as he propped himself up onto an elbow. Spencer's heart dropped when he saw the intensity behind Sam's gaze. She was an adult now, she portrayed this through her sultry eyes. Spencer's body melted into Sam's as she looked up at him with desire and admiration. Sam bit her lower lip suggestively, sending Spencer's into a spiral of conflicting emotions.

Just as Sam extended a hand out to touch Spencer's chest, Spencer jerked away from her.

"I, I have to go now," he spoke abruptly.

"What? Where are you-," Sam leaned forward into a sitting position.

But it was too late, Spencer had vanished from the apartment. Leaving Sam abandoned.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait on the update...

**Chapter 2:**

Sam was alone, frozen on the Shay couch, her arm remained outstretched and her body felt warm from where he lay only moments ago. Her fingertips still held the memory of their brief encounter with the exposed skin of Spencer's chest behind his partially unbuttoned flannel shirt. Sam couldn't think straight, it seemed as if her mind and heart were racing against one another in a mad attempt to see who could get her body to go into shock faster.

Sam sat up with haste when she heard Carly coming back down the stairs.

"Hey Spence, where did you put that-. Where did Spencer go?" Carly questioned after noticing Spencer's sudden absence.

"Uh, he had to go- to get his bowling ball from Socko's,"

"Oh?" Carly responded curiously with one raised brow.

"Yeah, apparently he is a big cosmic bowler, hah ah," Sam laughed awkwardly while attempting to reinforce her lie with a joke.

Silence slowly crept through the room, filling the air with what Sam imagined to be gigantic signs floating above her head signaling to Carly that something was wrong. Unless there was a large enough quantity of food in her mouth to block her vocal cords, Sam always had something to say.

Therefore, in order to avoid having a heart to heart with Carly, which was the last thing she wanted, she blurted out, "Well I think I should leave now. Don't cha think? You know, with all that planning your doing for my surprise party, I bet you're super busy anyway. Thanks for the burritos!"

And with that Sam darted out of the room.

"How did she know- UGH, is nothing a surprise around here anymore?" Carly mumbled to herself out of frustration.

-x-

As soon as Spencer slammed the door to his apartment, leaving Sam behind, he knew he had made a mistake. He had feelings for her, feelings he couldn't shake. His mind was shouting for him to go back and tell her how much he cared about her, but his feet kept his body moving further away from the woman he yearned to be with.

Spencer walked for blocks, unaware of his destination until he reached the storefront of the Groovy Smoothie. Overwhelmed with depression and a hankering for something fruity to sooth his pain, Spencer sat down at the nearest empty table and demanded three blueberry blitz smoothies.

"Hey, whats got your peaches in a twist?" T-Bo replied after realizing that Spencer's usual tone of excitement over his smoothie anticipation had been replaced with a monotone request for a beverage that minus well have been a cup of dirt.

"Huh? Oh, its nothing really."

"Nothing? Nothing doesn't make your face crumple up like you just noticed that your pineapples were stolen from your bare hands when you weren't looking,"

"No its- pineapples? Whatever, its not a huge deal."

"Not a huge deal? Not a huge deal doesn't make-"

"T-BO!" Spencer yelled, "Gah, okay, I'll tell you. But you can't tell _anyone _about this, got it?"

"Even the grapefruit?"

"What? Yes, even the grapefruit," Spencer replied, shaking his head at T-Bo's obserdity.

Spencer continued on to tell T-Bo about his feelings for Sam, leaving out a few key details, like how his "crush" was not a crush at all, but something more. And how a few months had really been a few years that he had felt this way. Spencer felt safe telling this to T-Bo, even though deep down he knew he should be explaining this to _Sam_, not someone he barely knows.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3:**

Later that night Sam met back up with Carly before the party, against her will. Carly quite literally dragged Sam back to her place insisting that she wear something other than her stained Cuttlefish t-shirt to her own party.

"Fine," Sam replied, "But you have to promise you won't make me look all prissy. I don't wanna come off like a total nub, I got a reputation to uphold."

Since Sam didn't own anything dressier than capri pants and tennis shoes, Carly let Sam wear one of her dresses. After countless hours of Sam tearing clothes from her body that she claimed made her look "too much like a princess", she finally settled on a tight fitting black leather dress that was two sizes too small.

"Damn, I look hot!" Sam confessed.

"Whoa, you're going to wear _that_? But Sam it barely covers your, you know, top half_,_" Carly whispered the last part out of embarrassment.

"So what, let 'em drool."

And thats exactly what Sam wanted. If Spencer was going to turn her away like that she was going to make him sorry. She was going to taunt him with her curves and tease him with her sex appeal. It was

her birthday and she wasn't going to let anything get in her way of having a good time.

-x-

After Spencer had his talk with T-Bo, he realized it had gotten late and that he needed to get back to the apartment for Sam's party. As much as he wanted to get away to clear his mind of all the impure thoughts he had of Sam, he knew he had to be there for her on her birthday. He cared too much about her to ruin their friendship. He would just have to find away to make it clear to her that they could only ever be friends.

When he walked into the apartment he could hear Sam screaming all the way from Carly's room, "ARE YOU KIDDING? I LOOK LIKE A GIGANTIC BALL OF COTTON CANDY IN THIS THING! ITS COMING OFF!"

Spencer smiled, remembering how much Sam made him laugh. Then his mind drifted to the thought of Sam undressing upstairs. He immediately became flustered and hated himself for thinking of her in that way. He decided it would be a good idea for him to disappear while Sam was in the house, so he went to his room and watched countless reruns of Girly Cow until it was time for the celebration.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4:**

When it was finally time for the party to start Carly asked Sam if she was ready to make her grand entrance.

"Yeah, whatever, lets get this over with," Sam responded, lacking the enthusiasm Carly had hoped for.

"Come on Sam, can you at least pretend to be exited. I worked really hard to put this thing together for you,"

"Weee! I'm so excited. Is that enough excitement for you, or should I jump up and down and scream like a lunatic?" Sam replied sarcastically.

"Oh, screw it. Lets just do this thing."

Carly left the room to announce Sam's arrival to the crowd of people that had congregated in the Shay's living room while Sam waited impatientlyfor her cue. It had been hours since Sam had seen Spencer and she was anxious to be able see him again. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw the way she looked, he would be sorry for turning her down for sure. She would make sure to ignore him until he felt as alone and neglected as she felt when he left her that morning.

Revenge rang so loud in Sam's head that she almost missed Carly announcing her name.

-x-

When Spencer walked out of his bedroom and into the hall he could already see there was a large mob of people in his apartment. He scanned the room for a friendly face, passing over various people he had never seen before until he saw Freddie and Gibby talking near the staircase.

Spencer walked over to them, hoping to strike up a conversation to get his mind off of Sam.

"Hey dudes, how goes it?" Spencer asked the duo.

"Hey Spence, just waiting around for Sam," Gibby replied.

"Yeah I think shes about to come out actually. You sir, came at the right time," Freddie chimed in.

And with that Spencer's nerves began to take over. He hadn't seen Sam all day and knew she'd be pissed at him for walking out on her. As much as he dreaded having to talk to Sam he knew he'd have to explain that he didn't have feelings for her. He hated the idea of lying to Sam but he knew that was how it had to be. They could never be a couple, he couldn't take advantage of her like that. She was his kid sister's best friend and they were more than a decade apart in age. It would never work out.

At least thats what Spencer told himself.

"Oh here she comes," Freddie whispered, nudging Spencer's arm with his elbow.

Spencer couldn't believe how gorgeous Sam looked as she turned the corner and revealed herself the the crowd. Her hair fell in the same loose ringlets it always did and her make-up was minimal as usual, but for some reason Spencer thought she looked more beautiful than she ever had before. Her tight-fitting dress hugged her every curve like a second skin, highlighting her womanly figure. And her tall platform heels elongated her legs, giving her a model-like appearance. Then it hit Spencer, she looked different because she wasn't a kid anymore. When she was younger her age prevented him from ever considering her as someone he could be with. But now, things were different. Why couldn't they be together? He knew he had to find a way to get her alone to talk to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5: **

Sam only got a glimpse of the dumbstruck look that was plastered on Spencer's face before she was met by a drooling Freddie.

"Wow Sam, you look wonderful. I just wanted to say-"

"Yeah, yeah out of my way Benson," Sam uttered in a harsh tone that did not match her feminine appearance.

Sam pushed Freddie out of the way, and continued to elbow her way through the crowd in attempts of getting closer to Spencer. When she finally saw his head towering over the crowd of people around him she realized he hadn't moved in inch. In fact, she was pretty sure his face hadn't changed from when she first walked in the room. Jaw clenched and eyes glazed over in thought, he stood frozen in infatuation. Sam smirked at the the thought of Spencer's excitement; she knew her plan was working.

Even though she did not physically speak, she told Spencer exactly how she felt with one look as she passed by him. Staring deep into his eyes she let him know that she wanted him and that she would do everything in her power to make him fall for her. But what Sam didn't know was that he already had.

**-x-**

Spencer was never the type of guy that got hung up on one girl. He was the suave smooth talker that go t what he wanted from women and moved on. But something about Sam shook Spencer, throwing him off his game. Spencer found himself alone in the kitchen for a duration of the party, despite Carly's numerous attempts to get him to random dance with her. He told her he couldn't dance because he blew out his knee square dancing with Socko's grandmother, but the truth was he was too busy watching Sam to dance with Carly.

Spencer noticed a difference in Sam's movements as she danced in the middle of the Shay's living room. Her dancing had become more rhythmic than the usual dancing she did on iCarly which mostly consisted of flailing limbs and head banging. Spencer noted her swaying hips and the way her hands explored her body, documenting her every move in his mind.

Spencer watched as a boy he had never seen before snuck up behind her and placed both his hand on her waist. Sam giggled and turned around, slipping her arms around his neck and continued dancing. An unexpected fire emerged from deep within Spencer as her dancing became more intimate, till the point where they were on verge of vulgarity. Then as the boy's hands slowly slid down the small of her back and on to her ass Spencer exploded out of his seat and marched over to where they were dancing. He raced right over to her and grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Sam blurted out with rage.

"Yeah man, what the hell?" her partner added.

"Come here, I need to talk to you, _now_," Spencer insisted.

"Listen dude, I don't know what your deal is but you need to back off," the boy replied.

"Fuck off diptuck. Yeah, you heard me. Beat it!" Spencer yelled aggressively, causing the boy back away with his hands raised in submission.

"Spencer!" Sam exclaimed.

"Here come with me, away from the crowd. I want you alone."

Spencer maintained a tight grip on Sam's arm as he led her swiftly down the hall where he swung open the door to his bedroom, led Sam inside, and closed the door behind him.


End file.
